


Endgame

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, emotional exhaustion, first time., random angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's world seems to be going to shit, Adalind is back, Juliette is a hexenbiest (possibly soon to be downgraded to a hexenbitch), his phantom bleeding is terrifying him and wearing him out, and fate has dropped a giant clanger in the form of another of his Euro-trash cousins, Kenneth.</p><p>Renard doesn't expect to survive, he's exhausted and stressed, and this is probably the endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

Sean’s exhausted. After everything that’s happened over the last few weeks, including taking Juliette in to his home, and having Nick slip back into distant and distrustful, the arrival of yet another Euro-cousin is too much.

The bleeding is taking his strength from him a piece at a time.

For the first time in a very long time, he ponders the life he might have had if he had just kept out of sight and never involved himself in this race for the keys, and stayed away from his half brother and his cousins, and most of all his father.

Wearily he changes, throws another ruined shirt in the waste basket, pulls on a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt. At least if he bleeds in the night, it won’t be silk he ruins. He’s changed his bedding for cheaper and less comfortable sheets and quilt, no sense in destroying all his belongings, assuming he survives this.

It feels like the endgame, and for the first time in his life, Sean Renard is losing hope.

He allows himself a moment or two of raw emotion, it feels strange, because he’s not used to feeling like this. The thing that hurts the most, he’s alone. Juliette might be living in his house, though he has no clue as to where she is now, and he’s grateful for that, right now he needs the space. She’s not there for him, and he knows it.

His vision blurs. Another unaccustomed feeling, and he feels the warmth of tears as they roll down his cheeks.

He hasn’t cried since he was a child, now he is, he could stop but he doesn’t want to. Perhaps if he lets go of it all here he can find some peace.

He lays on his side, and allows his tears to gather and fall, soaking the cotton pillow case, it occurs to him in his moment of distress that Kenneth is a danger he doesn’t think he can fight. 

It would be a lie to say he hears the footstep. It’s more that he feels the presence.

He hesitates, if they’ve come to kill him he hasn’t got the energy or the will to fight back anymore.

The mattress gives a little at his back, and someone sits. He can feel the warmth of a body close to his. He stays still, they best take their shot.

A hand is laid on his arm, it’s gun-calloused, but curiously gentle, “Sean.” It’s Nick.

He still doesn’t move, he can’t go through any more of the Burkhardt – Silverton drama, because even Euro-Royal cousins don’t trump this crisis that keeps erupting in his life.

The hand rubs his arm, soothing, kind, and the tears just keep rolling. Shit. He buries his face in the pillow, attempts to surreptitiously wipe away the evidence of his lost control.

“Sean.” The way Nick says his name, the tone all warm and encouraging and kind, suddenly he’s pissed, he wants to drive Nick away. He rolls then to face his officer, woges angrily.

Nick doesn’t jump or flinch or look away. Perversely this cheers him and makes him furious at the same time. He’s hip deep in Juliette drama because Nick was not supportive.

“Nick,” he rasps, irritably noticing how his inconvenient tears have left a massive lump in his throat as he reins them in, “what are you doing here?”

Nick looks uncomfortable then, but doesn’t move away. “Would you believe I was worried about you?”

It’s weird, it feels nice, he tries to process that for a moment. “Juliette?” he says warily.

Nick looks even more determined, “I know she came to you.” He looks down at his hand, which is still on Sean’s arm, fingers absently stroking Sean’s skin, “I know it was because of me, and it’s not your fault.”

If it was just words, Sean would have been able to dismiss it, handle it, force his feelings back down behind their carefully constructed barrier, pretend that there is no emotion he cannot face down, but it’s Nick’s touch that is his undoing.

For a very long, breathless moment he stares up at his Grimm. Somewhere in the back of his mind memories of telling Nick that together they would make history, apart, history would bury them; Sean sits up.

Nick’s hand moves then, from Sean’s arm to the back of Sean’s neck, as Sean uses his strength and speed to haul Nick up against him.

Sean’s sexuality has always been flexible, and until the second that Nick Burkhardt’s lips meet his, he would have said that the Grimm was heterosexual right down the line. Nick kisses back with a confidence which says more than just youthful experimentation.

From all that he’s lost, and all that he might be about to lose, Sean cannot resist.

They undress each other clumsily, not wanting to be parted for too long. Of course Sean is quickly naked, Nick takes longer, his clothes end up on the floor, because Sean isn’t about to let go anytime soon, and Nick doesn’t care.

Finally nude, Nick crawls in beside Sean, kissing and caressing like he’s been given the keys to the kingdom.

There is no doubt that Renard would top, but Nick is no meek submissive, he hauls Sean hard down against him, their bodies pressed together, their arousal hard to ignore.

“I want you, inside of me,” Nick growls. Dimly, at the back of his mind Sean wonders if this is some kind of strange twisted revenge on Juliette, but Nick is looking at him in such a way that confounds that idea.

Nick’s impatient, he squirms and wriggles, Sean tries to take it a little slow, he doesn’t want to hurt Nick. 

Much later it occurs to Sean that a string of assassins could have entered his house and taken Nick and himself out in one hit.

They are too into each other to notice if the world ended that night.

It’s three am, and Nick Burkhardt settles more comfortably into the huge, comfortable bed, as he curls into his lover.

It was conscience he decided that spurred him to find Renard. The man looked sick, and exhausted, beyond anything that Nick had seen before. Nick didn’t miss the look he was given as Renard walked away from the precinct, a look of pain and sorrow that Nick only remembered seeing once before. When Sean Renard gave up his daughter to Kelly Burkhardt.

Nick had never meant to act on his attraction, but Sean with his defenses down was entirely different than Nick imagined.

He curled into Sean’s larger body, burying his face against Sean’s neck; perhaps tonight Sean would get the rest he needed, and they could face what was coming together.


End file.
